


Chills

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan decides to give Adam the chills





	Chills

It’s sweltering in Adam’s apartment. Ronan is sitting in the open doorway, praying for a breeze and keeping an eye on Chainsaw as she chases mockingbirds around the St. Agnes steeple. He’s also trying to give Adam a little space to do his homework because his boyfriend had the gall to say that he was being distracting.

A low sigh draws his attention back to Adam. He’s hunched over his makeshift desk, shirt off, glaring at his literature textbook. Ronan watches a bead of sweat travel down the length of Adam’s back, making slow progress over his vertebrae. It’s very distracting. Adam picks up a folder and waves it back and forth, fanning his damp face and hair.

“Here,” Ronan offers, carefully crawling across the wooden floor, “let me.”

Adam passes him the folder and wipes his forehead, flicking drops of sweat at Ronan. “I’m not sure if you can be trusted.” He levels an assessing gaze at Ronan. “I’m trying to work.”

Ronan holds his hands up. “I know that. But before you get back at it can I show you something cool?”

Adam nods warily. His face is flushed from the heat, his back and chest streaked with sweat. It’s an effort for Ronan to stop staring and get on with his demonstration.

“Okay, turn around and close your eyes,” Ronan instructs. “Now take a deep breath and try to relax.”

“Ronan…” Adam clearly thinks he’s up to something. “Don’t do anything weird.”

“What?” Ronan protests indignantly. “This is something me and Matthew used to do as kids, totally not weird.”

“Fine.” Adam turns around and makes a show of trying to relax. Ronan waits a moment before leaning forward and spider walking his fingers up Adam’s spine. The familiar words trip from his lips.

“Going on a treasure hunt,” he murmurs as his fingers walk up, “X marks the spot.” He draws a large X in the middle of Adam’s back. “Four big boulders,” he uses his fists to gently press in four locations on Adam’s upper and lower back. “One tiny dot,” his index finger pokes Adam’s spine. “Blood rushing up your back, blood rushing down,” he chants, fingertips skimming up and down Adam’s back. “Creepy crawlers all around,” he quickly uses the very tips of his fingers to dance madly over Adam’s skin like giant spiders. “Cool breeze,” he puffs a breath on Adam’s neck, “tight squeeze,” he grips Adam’s shoulders hard. “Now you’ve got the chillies!” For a finishing move his fingers scramble all over Adam’s back. He’s pleased to notice that Adam’s skin _has_ broken out in gooseflesh.

“Well?” Ronan demands. “You got the chills now?”

Adam shivers before leaning back on his hands until his head brushes Ronan’s shoulder. His smile is so endearing that Ronan can hardly stand it.

“Yeah,” Adam says, his accent thicker than it was moments before. “But that whole ritual was kinda redundant.”

“How so?” Ronan asks.

“Because every time you touch me I get chills.” Adam blinks up at him and Ronan freezes, his mind in a state of blissful shock. They stare at each other for a long moment before Ronan melts, his hands flying up to cover his face as he groans.

“Goddamnit, Parrish!” He collapses on the floor bringing Adam with him and buries his face in Adam’s stomach. “Why are you like this?” He mumbles against Adam’s warm skin.

“Did I embarrass you?” Adam teases. “Look! Your ears are turning pink!”

“They are not!” Ronan protests. Adam’s laughing at him, his body shaking under him. And it’s so good, to hear Adam laugh, to feel him relaxing and giving himself a break. Ronan never wants him to stop so he lightly tickles Adam’s ribs, hearing him snort in response, his legs kicking against the boards.

“Ronan! Ronan! Stop! I’m- I’m ticklish!” Adam shrieks. Ronan wonders if this is the only tickle fight Adam’s been in.

“You want me to stop?” Ronan asks. Adam giggles and tries to roll up like a pillbug. His head nods but he can’t get words out around his laughter. “Okay but first…” Ronan drops his face against Adam’s stomach, opens his mouth, and blows an amazingly loud raspberry against Adam’s skin.

Adam howls.

“Ronan Lynch!” Adam wipes Ronan’s saliva off his stomach and goes after Ronan, pouncing on him and pinning him to the floor. “Take that!” He shoves his wet palm over Ronan’s bare chest and laughs triumphantly.

Ronan pretends to look disgusted.

“Ha! I win!” Adam says. He’s straddling Ronan’s hips, his hands holding down Ronan’s shoulders. Their faces are only inches apart, close enough that Ronan can count Adam’s freckles if he wanted to.

“I think you mean I’ve won,” Ronan corrects him.

“But I’ve got you pinned?” Adam looks adorably stumped and Ronan pushes up against his restraint to kiss him, just once, lightly on the lips.

“Exactly,” Ronan replies with a pleased smirk.

Adam’s study break ends up running much, much longer than anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> while I was hiking last week I had a flashback to this childhood game and for some reason I thought of Ronan showing it to Adam and giving him chills. once I started writing it evolved and now I’m feeling bittersweet over poor Adam growing up without childish games, tickle fights, or other easy forms of affection *sobs* of course the whole pinning joke is something I’ve seen used on tumblr but I don’t know the original source? I’ve seen it for so many fandoms so ???
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
